Tes souvenirs
by AmelieICanFly
Summary: Après les forts événements qui ont secoué sa vie, Kieren souhaite se reconstruire. Seulement, rien ne va autour de lui.


_._

_In the Flesh._

_._

Premier chapitre,

ੳ

.

Kieren appuyait son front contre la fenêtre de sa chambre. La ville s'endormait au dehors. Il fixait tristement les trottoirs et les rues abandonnées par les passants. Il ne ressentait rien. Il ne sentait pas la vitre froide contre sa peau. Sa respiration inexistante, ne laissait aucune trace sur les carreaux. Son cerveau semblait stérile et vacant. Peut-être l'était-il réellement? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Amy. Sa douce Amy Dyer.

Elle était si pétillante, si vivante. Cette remarque l'avait fait sourire amèrement. Ah, l'ironie de la situation. Enfin pas tant que cela, puisque son cœur avait battu pour un dernier souffle, pour une dernière journée. Amy était un bol d'air frais. Une merveilleuse tempête qui avait fait un ravage et avait bouleversé sa vie. Tout cela d'une plaisante façon.

Il avait le sentiment de ne plus rien ressentir de physique. Pourtant, son cœur qui ne battait plus, se serrait et sombrait au fin fond de sa poitrine. La jeune femme avait laissé un manque dans sa vie. Un douloureux manque. Il n'allait plus jamais revoir son sourire. Il n'allait plus jamais entendre son rire. Il ne connaîtrait plus son humour déjanté. Il avait tant aimé et tant eu besoin de sa légèreté, de sa gentillesse, de son grain de folie. Il voulait retrouver son amie. Si seulement il avait pu la protéger.

.

Simon avait poussé délicatement la porte. Kieren avait légèrement sursauté en entendant le grincement. Il s'était retourné vers lui. Il ne savait pas qu'il était dans la maison. Le regard du brun l'avait surpris ; il semblait si tendre, si profond, si amoureux. Une bouffée de chaleur avait secoué le jeune homme, qui s'était approché de Simon et s'était doucement accolé à lui. Le brun souriait à présent. Il était si rare, si précieux ce sourire. Un sourire admiratif, celui que l'on donne à quelqu'un que l'on aime démesurément.

Kieren avait frotté le bout de son nez contre le cou de son amant, le faisant légèrement frémir sous ce touché. Ils avaient donc toujours la faculté de ressentir du désir, de percevoir de merveilleuses sensations. Ce geste anodin, cette réaction explosive.. montraient à eux seuls que c'était le cas. Chaque parcelles de peau de Simon, paraissaient se consumer. Des frissons parcouraient chaque partie de son corps.

Cela n'étonnait pas vraiment Kieren. Après tout, lui-même n'avait pas perdu ses émotions, ses sentiments. Il avait pu ressentir une peine inconditionnée pour Amy. Il en avait même pleuré, avec des larmes réelles. Il aimait toujours terriblement sa famille. Puis, surtout, il ressentait une passion inconsidérée pour Simon. Un amour qui lui brûlait la poitrine. Un amour qui l'enflammait totalement.

Kieren avait attrapé fermement le col du brun et l'avait attiré jusqu'à lui. Il le fixait. Son regard pénétrait dans celui de Simon. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent simplement, sans se toucher. Le corps glacé de Simon semblait secoué par de nouvelles exaltantes sensations. Kieren avait rompu la distance et ils avaient échangé un tendre baiser.

Il aimait la réaction que Simon avait lorsqu'il pressait ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il caressait toujours amoureusement ses joues. Parfois, il souriait entre deux baisers. Kieren sentait ses lèvres s'étirer sur les siennes. Ils se sentaient tous les deux bien. Ils étaient sincèrement heureux. C'est ce qu'il y avait de plus important, finalement. Malgré tous les problèmes. Malgré toutes les erreurs qu'ils avaient pu faire. Malgré leur nature. Malgré la mort qui n'avait pas voulu d'eux ; ils avaient réussi à trouver quelque chose de beau, quelque chose qui méritait que l'on se batte pour elle.

Oui. Ils avaient trouvé l'amour. L'amour, le vrai.

Cela sonnait étrangement. Un zombie...enfin, une personne partiellement décédée, peut-elle réellement aimer? Les pensées de Kieren le torturaient. Avait-il le droit au bonheur, alors qu'il avait tué tant de personnes. Il avait retiré la vie d'innocents. Ceux-là ne connaîtront jamais la joie de serrer dans leur bras, les personnes qu'ils aiment.

Le baiser enflammé de Simon avait dissipé toutes ses craintes. Après tout, il pouvait bien être heureux. Il n'allait pas se priver de vivre toute l'éternité.

L'éternité.

Ce mot résonnait comme l'infini. L'éternité comme cela semblait long. Allait-il la passer avec Simon à ses côtés? Kieren était-il important pour lui? Suffisamment pour le supporter une existence entière? Il avait froncé les sourcils et s'était légèrement crispé, ce qui n'avait pas échappé au brun.

- _Que se passe-t-il?_ avait demandé Simon en s'éloignant d'un bon pas.

Il observait Simon avec l'envie de retourner entre ses bras. Il aimait sentir son corps contre le sien. Il aimait se blottir contre lui. Il aimait cet échange silencieux et si démonstratif de leur amour. Il ne voulait pas être séparé de lui plus longtemps. Alors, comme toute réponse, il avait attrapé sa main et avait conduit le brun jusqu'à son lit. Il l'avait doucement poussé. Simon était pourtant tombé lourdement contre le matelas. Kieren s'était allongé sur lui. Sa peau contre la sienne. Il avait passé une main sous la chemise blanche de l'homme qu'il aimait. Par de petits gestes affectueux, il avait laissé ses doigts se balader sur son torse. Avant d'embrasser son cou, de remonter sur sa joue, de descendre sur sa mâchoire et de finir une nouvelle fois sur sa bouche.

- Kieren! avait appelé la voix de sa mère. Tu peux descendre? Nous avons quelques mots à te dire.

Soupirant légèrement, Kieren s'était levé à regret. Simon avait fait de même et avait posé ses lèvres contre l'épaule du blond. Ce dernier avait sourit, tout en entrelaçant timidement ses doigts dans ceux de Simon. Il craignait un refus. Allait-il accepté de ce montrer aux yeux de tous? Simon cherchait-il une relation?

En bas des escaliers, ils avaient tourné pour attristé dans la cuisine. Les sourcils froncés, les parents de Kieren les jugeaient sévèrement.

- _Simon, vous êtes ici. Je ne le savais pas._

_- Je..._

_- Ce n'est pas grave._

_- Je comptais m'en aller._

_- Quoi?_ s'exclamait Kieren en agrippant à son bras. _Reste._

Simon avait fermé les yeux et avait doucement passé le dos de son index, contre la joue froide de Kieren.

-_ A bientôt, mon amour._

Kieren se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'étouffer avec l'air qui devenait tout à coup bien dérrangeant. "mon amour", il avait dit "mon amour". Peut-être que cela ne voulait rien dire. Peut-être que si. Mais, dans tous les cas, il avait prononcé ces mots devant sa famille. Kieren souriait bêtement. Lorsqu'il était revenu à ses esprits, Simon n'était plus là. Son père le fusillait de ses yeux clairs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? avait soupiré Kieren en levant les yeux au ciel.

Son père n'avait pas répondu et s'était contenté de s'asseoir.

- _Je ne comprends pas ce que tu lui trouve._

_- Je pensais que tu lui étais reconnaissant parce qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie._

_- Oui, mais ce n'est pas parce que je le remercie, que j'ai envie de voir mon fils pendu à son cou!_

_- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Hein? Tu vas m'empêcher de le voir? Tu veux peut-être m'enfermer dans ma chambre?_

_- S'il-te-plaît!_ grogna sa mère. _Baisse d'un ton. On se fait simplement un sang d'encre pour toi. Tu pourrais le comprendre._

Kieren s'était calmé immédiatement. Après tout, cela ne servait à rien de se braquer contre eux.

- _Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire de si important?_

_- Des chercheurs voudraient prélever des échantillons de ton sang. Tu es le seul, jusqu'à présent, à être parvenu à combattre cette chose en toi._

_- Exactement, ma raison a été plus forte que le zombie en moi. Mais c'est grâce à ma volonté! Je ne suis personne! Ce n'est pas ce que je suis qui a joué en ma faveur! Mon sang ne leur servira pas. Vous leur faite réellement confiance? Cela commencera par de petites seringues et ils finiront par ne plus jamais me lâcher!_

_- Très bien. Si tu n'es pas d'accord, nous leur dirons que nous refusons._

_- Non. Non. Je veux bien y aller. Si je peux aider les autres, ce serait égoïste de ma part de ne pas le faire._

Il avait remercié ses parents et avait demandé s'il pouvait se retirer. Il était fatigué et ressentait le besoin d'être seul. Il n'avait pas le cœur à assisté à un repas ou il ne pourrait une nouvelle fois rien toucher. Il s'était allongé contre son lit et Morphée l'avait accueilli avec douceur. Il avait passé une nuit sans rêves. Ses cauchemars ne l'avaient pas hanté. Il avait dormi paisiblement, cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis qu'il était revenu à la vie.


End file.
